Portable fish and game work boards are generally well-known. Some such work boards are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,521, “Bait Cutting Board” issued to Steven E. Allred, et al. on Mar. 11, 1997, which teaches a bait cutting board with a cutout portion on its perimeter to allow attachment of the bait cutting board to a cleat on a boat; U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,479, “Portable Fish, Fowl And Wild Game Work Surface And Cleaning Apparatus” issued to Donald C. Quinney, et al. on May 20, 2008, which teaches a portable work surface that is capable of temporary mounting to a tree or other vertical support; U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,880, “Collapsible Angler Work Station” issued to Christopher G. Babiana, et al. on Jan. 29, 2008, which teaches a collapsible work station. with hinges that rotate and lock in place and a telescoping leg, capped with a thick rubber boot to protect the boat deck; U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,952, “Filleting Assembly And Method Of Using Same” issued to Vince McRoberts on Jun. 13, 2006, which teaches a flexible sheet with a clamp and a tie-down assembly that secure the sheet in place to a variety of different supports; U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,240, “Strap-on Multi-Functional Apparatus With Integral Supports And Work Surface For Use During Fishing, Boating, Camping, Etc.” issued to Steve Goeller on Aug. 9, 2005, which teaches a flat horizontal surface with two hinged support panels attached to the underside, three adjustable-length attachment straps, and one or more rod support tubes for detachable attachment to any vertical member such as a pier piling, a bridge structure, or a tree trunk; U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,212, “Fish Cleaning, Bait Station, And Live Well Device” issued to Eldon L. Henry, et al. on Mar. 13, 2001, which teaches a 3-in-1 fish cleaning, bait cutting, and/or live well device that is attachable to the gunwale of a boat with mounting arms that are adjustable for the width and depth of the gunwale, and further includes a cutting board, clamp device to hold fish, and a knife and pliers holder; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,494, “Fish Cleaning Apparatus” issued to Ralph W. Sims on Dec. 12, 1995, which teaches a fish cleaning platform having an opening formed therein over the mouth of a container for receiving fish cleaning debris, and telescoping members for securing the platform on different containers having different dimensions of mouths, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These and other portable fish and game work boards are complex and are limited in their ability to secure knives and other tools in an efficient and reliable manner.